A Series Of Bizarre Events
by Richie Kaiba
Summary: What happens when you take two people that hate each others guts, add in a third person that only speaks French, and only one person in the group is bilingual, then ask them to perform a rescue mission? I don't know. Should be fun, though. Review are appreciated.


_Italics _= People speaking French

* * *

Prolouge: Missing

Rachel had found that being the Supreme Leader of The KND wasn't easy, that should have been obvious. Sometimes she had easy days, and sometimes it felt like the world was falling down around her.

Today was shaping up to be the latter.

She had been walking from her personal office on the Moonbase to decommissioning, she'd wanted to talk to Fanny about something. But then, out of nowhere she was mobbed.

Three kids, of varies ages crowded around her, screaming as loud as possible. One was a girl with ginger pigtails, her outfit looked like it'd been thrown together quickly, a white t-shirt that was covered in red stains, pajama bottoms, and blue boots. She was also equipped with two holster on either hip, which both carried a M.U.S.K.E.T.

Next to her was a short boy with sandy blond hair. He hadn't changed out of his pajama's at all, apparently he was a Time-Space fan. He did have a G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A., though.

The last boy, and the tallest, had brown hair that was covered in soap bubbles. In fact, he was topless, but did have some cargo shorts on. Nothing on his feet though, and he lacked a weapon. Rachel could tell, simply by the haste that went into their appearances, that whatever the problem was, it was big.

Normally Rachel would demand silence, then ask them one at a time what was up. The problem however, was that they didn't speak English. They were three members of Sector F, the absent members spoke English, and they were who Rachel would usually talk to if it ever came up.

As it stands, she just had three French kids yelling at her.

"Commandant suprême! Commandant suprême!" Numbuh 68, the short one, yelled. His tone of voice reflected that he was frightened.

"Numéros de soixante-cinq et soixante-six ont disparu!" Numbuh 67, the tall one added, at the same state of emotional disarray.

"Nous avons besoin de votre aide!" Numbuh 69, the girl, continued, her tone was rather level headed, when compared to the rest of her Sector.

"C'était Father" Numbuh 68 shivered.

"Nous ne pouvons pas arrêter cette menace nous-mêmes. Nous avons besoin de l'aide de secteur V" Numbuh 69 finished, well looking at Rachel expectantly.

Rachel blinked her eyes, and took a deep breath. She looked around, and as expected quite a few operatives had stopped to stare at the spectacle. Rachel looked at the twenty or so kids, and they looked back.

"Well? Does anyone here speak French?"

"Ummmm." A group murmur as twenty kids looked between each other. Then they all shrugged.

"Alors, une idée de pourquoi Père voudrait deux enfants français quand il est un méchant américain?" Rachel blinked her eyes, that sounded like...

The crowd of twenty spread out, and the only one remaining was Harvey McKenzie, or Numbuh 363. Rachel didn't like this, ever since that whole cake thing, Rachel was worried about just about everything that Harvey did.

As to be expected Sector F glared at Harvey, though Numbuh 69 didn't. She appeared to be thinking.

_"We don't know. But it was Father, we're sure of it."_ Numbuh 69 made eye contact with Harvey, who shrugged in turn. Harvey turned to his sister.

"They said that two of their teammates have disappeared. They think Father kidnapped them, though they have no idea. Oh, and they want Sector V to help them." Harvey spoke with a venomous tone.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked, she didn't know how Harvey had learnt French, but if he was all she had, she'd work with it.

Harvey rolled his eyes, annoyed at the question, "Of course I'm sure." That was all he said on the matter.

Rachel nodded.

"Tell them to follow me, we should contact Numbuh 1 as soon as possible." Harvey rolled his eyes, habit he couldn't seem to shake.

"Don't you mean Sector V?" Harvey spoke in an innocent brother tone. You that tone that little brothers use to embarrassed their older siblings? Well, it worked. Rachel blushed, and muttered, "Shut up, Harvey."

Harvey smirked, then turned back to Sector F, _"She wants you to follow her, probably about to contact Sector V."_ Numbuhs68 and 67 continued to glare, but nodded.

Soon there was a group of five walking through the Moonbase, spread into three parts. Rachel was at the front, leading them to her office, where there was a giant screen used for communications. The next part of the group was Numbuhs 68 and 67, who were silent. They most likely silent because they were listening on Numbuh 69 and Harvey's conversation, as they were the last part of the group.

_"So why do you know French, Harvey?"_

_"I come from a family of overachievers. Mom and Dad wanted me to learn another language, be great at a single sport, and be able to play one instrument. When it came to language, at the time I just liked how French sounded. By the way, what's your name. I feel sort of at a disadvantage.__" _Harvey turned to look at the oddly dressed girl, who nodded her head, as if this made sense to her.

_"My names Cheryl." _Harvey smirked as an idea formed in his head. He was going to have a little fun...

_"Cheryl, huh? A cute name for a cute girl."_ At once three things happened. Numbuhs 67 and 68 snapped to glare at Harvey,the group arrived at Rachel's office, and Cheryl giggled softly.

_"Keep your hands off Numbuh 69!" _Numbuh 68 yelled, fairly enraged.

_"Let's be honest here. I'm pretty sure we all know I was never going to touch her. But can't I at least flirt?" _Harvey spoke with a straight face. Numbuh 68 roared and tried to punch Harvey, but Cheryl caught his fist, she then pushed him back. Cheryl was laughing, Harvey's facial expression hadn't changed, and Numbuh 68 glared past Cheryl at Harvey.

To Rachel, this looked like Numbuh 68 getting mad for no reason and trying to attack Harvey, and Cheryl defending him. Though she knew Harvey, fairly well in fact, so she wasn't going to rule out him just being himself.

"Harvey, I swear to god..."

"Fine, I'll stop." Harvey turned back to Cheryl, _"Thank you."_

_"No problem, man."_ Cheryl grinned back.

Numbuh 67 raised an eyebrow,_ "Um, Numbuh 69?"_

_"Yeah, Sudsy?"_

Numbuh 67 rolled his eyes,_ "Why'd you giggle at Harvey?"_

_"I found it funny." _Numbuh 67 stared at Cheryl, who grinned back. Numbuh 67 shook his head, and turned away from her.

_"So, everyone ready? Our Supreme leader's kinda waiting on us here."_ Harvey spoke suddenly, causing Sector F to stare at Rachel, who was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Thank you Harvey."

"No Problem."

Rachel pressed some buttons on in front of a giant screen. Nobody spoke for a solid ten minutes.

It took quite a while for someone to answer on Sector V's end. This person was Numbuh 1, who looked completely normal, though his features reflected depression. He realised who called him, and he saluted with a smile.

"Hey Numbuh 362, something up?"

"Yeah, two members of Sector F have been kidnapped by Father, and we Sector V to rescue them. Are you up to it?" Nigel gulped, something that no one missed. Certainly not Harvey.

"What's this? Is the great and almighty Numbuh 1, scared?" Harvey gasped dramatically.

"Harvey!" Rachel glared at her brother, who just kept being dramatic. Rachel shook her head, and turned back to Nigel

"Just ignore him. What's wrong Numbuh 1?"

Nigel sighed, "Well Numbuh 2 is sick, Numbuh 5's also sick, Numbuh 3's on holiday and Numbuh 4 is at a beach, and I have no means of contacting him."

"So the mighty Sector V...is just one boy?" Harvey butted in again.

"Yes, at the moment." Nigel said through gritted teeth.

"Well, that sucks." Harvey appeared to going to thinking mode. Rachel was about to tell him off again, when Harvey continued, "Are you busy, though? Are you still available?" Rachel stared at Harvey in amazement.

Nigel was shocked as well though he got over it pretty quickly, "Oh, yeah I'm free. Actually this is a good thing, I've been bored stiff all day."

_"Um, what's going on?" _Numbuh 68 asked, the whole Sector was confused at this point.

_"Well, Nigie-boy's entire Sector is busy, so...one boy army?"_

"What'd he just call me?" Nigel asked as he turned to Rachel, who shrugged.

"So, Numbuh 1, do you think you can work with a different group of operatives?"

"Yeah, I can work with just about anyone. Just send whoever you pick to my tree-house. Over and out." The video cut off

Harvey told Sector F what was happening, then quickly before anyone could argue on matter, Cheryl rushed to Rachel. She started talking, and Harvey spilled in the blanks.

"She's asking if she can go on a mission. A combination of wanting to rescue her sector, and wanting to work with Numbuh 1."

"Harvey, tell her that I don't doubt her skills, but the language barrier would be a problem." Harvey repeated it back to Cheryl. Cheryl responded quickly, and Harvey stared her with a raised eyebrow.

_"I'll owe you one." _Cheryl was begging at this point.

Harvey considered it, then he had another idea, and an interesting smirk decorated his face, _"Deal."_

"Harvey, what are you two talking about?" Rachel was becoming worried, mostly at the expressions.

"Well..."

* * *

Yeah, I'm stopping it there. Thank you for reading this far, if you enjoyed this story review. If you'd like to give me tips so I can improve, that fine too.

And yeah, the French in the beginning is from Google Translate. If anyone can give me better French, that'd be greatly appreciated.


End file.
